Chains of Steel Or Love
by SingingMisery
Summary: Fear and arousal sometimes coincide with one another.


Title: Chains of Steel (or Love)

Pairing: Germany/Italy

Warnings: bondage, sex, angst, yaoi

Notes: First time writing these two. Let's see how this goes.

Beta: Etrix/Etrixan

* * *

Feliciano knew that Ludwig had some particular tastes in the bedroom that he didn't want to share. He had been thrilled that the stoic blond had finally divulged a certain fantasy. He had, of course, insisted that they try it that night. Ludwig had protested, saying it was not important.

But, as usual, Feliciano won the argument.

Ludwig silently handed over the handcuffs for the Italian nation to study. The brunet tested the cold metal bracelets, unusually silent.

"If you're nervous, we don't have to do this."

Feliciano looked up. Ludwig's eyes were indecipherable and his voice neutral. Outwardly, he looked calm and collected. But Feliciano knew this would hurt him. If he didn't show trust in Ludwig...

"Ve! I'm not scared." He shot a brilliant smile to Ludwig. Truth be told, he was a little nervous. This was something new and scary. But if Ludwig wanted this, he would do it. Standing up, he stripped off his clothes. Once naked, he stood and waited for instruction.

Ludwig pushed him back onto the bed, eyes fiery. Feliciano gulped. They had decided on a word earlier that he would use in case things got too scary: pasta. The one word he was sure he would never forget. Ludwig grasped one wrist and snapped the metal bracelet over it. He threaded the chain through the metalworking on the headboard before encasing Feliciano's other wrist. Reaching behind him, Ludwig gripped a black sash. Without hesitation, he tied it around the brunet's eyes.

Feliciano was getting a little more nervous now. His sight as well as mobility was taken from him. Sex to him was all about the senses. Now he couldn't touch or see Ludwig. What was going to happen now?

Leather-gloved hands slid along his sides, heightening his uneasiness. Fingers toyed with his nipples, pinching and stroking them to hardness. One pinch was a little too hard, prompting a pained whine. A dark chuckle echoed above his head. Feliciano froze for a moment. Why was Ludwig laughing at him? Didn't he know that hurt?

But how did he even know that was Ludwig? It could have been anyone. Those hands suddenly belonged to a stranger. Someone he didn't know, who didn't care for him at all. Leather slid down his inner thighs. Involuntarily, his legs clamped closed. The stranger above him huffed in annoyance. His legs were wrenched open. Feliciano could feel his face heat up in humiliation as he was exposed. His cock hung limp between his legs, fear masking any arousal he may have felt. A soft 'tsk' was heard and his penis was encased in an unyielding grip. Feliciano let out a dismayed cry as his body betrayed him. The other hand poked and prodded at the rest of his body. These touches were cold and impersonal. He could feel the heat of the other's arousal pressing into his leg like a brand. His own arousal was being quickly overtaken by terror. He was so scared of this stranger above him. Where was Ludwig? Why wasn't he protecting him? His mind urged to him use the word they picked, but he had forgotten it. He couldn't snag it from the chaos crowding his brain.

Ludwig was smiling to himself as he kept up the touches to Feliciano's body. The Italian nation was becoming restless, squirming when he massaged his cock. He wanted to arouse the small brunet until he was begging to be fucked. Maybe he should try that curl next? Feliciano was wiggling now, a precursor to his excitement. Humoured, Ludwig pinned his chest down efficiently. "Stop that."

The quiet gasp that met this action caused him to pause. Was Feliciano getting scared? If he was, why wasn't he using their safe word? He slid his hand soothingly over the brunet's soft skin. But Feliciano's squirming grew more frantic. He started to tug on the handcuffs, breathing quickly. "Remember; if you're scared...if you want this to stop, use that word. You don't have to prove anything to me."

Feliciano cried out, "I don't remember! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm stupid! I'm sorry!" With the destructive will of a wild animal caught, he wrenched hard on the metal encasing his wrists. His wail shocked Ludwig into movement. He snatched the key from the bedside table and undid the handcuffs. Feliciano flung himself at Ludwig, wrapping his arms around his neck. He whispered hysterical apologies into the German nation's ear.

Ludwig gently hugged him back, mind reeling. _Mein gott. _What had he done? His lover was terrified and it was entirely his fault. His own sick and twisted desires had gotten Feliciano hurt. He untangled the brunet's arms from around his neck. The smaller nation's hair was stuck to his skull with sweat and his eyes were puffy from crying. He reflected the misery Ludwig was feeling himself. The blond gently lifted the battered wrists to his eyelevel. Nasty looking bruises had blossomed on the skin, red and purple stark contrast to slightly tanned skin. He stared into Feliciano's eyes, hoping the apology he couldn't find the words to say was understood. The Italian sniffed, looking like he was trying to say something but also failing to find the words.

Ludwig was the one to break the awkward and painful silence. "Why don't you go have a bath? We can talk after." He needed time to think of the right words to say.

Feliciano gave a small "ve" in agreement and trudged to the bathroom. He looked back at Ludwig and gave him a tiny smile, trying to reassure his lover that it would be okay.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, he started to run the water. He threw in some oils that were sitting around the rim, hoping they would help in calming him down. Soon, the scent of jasmine and another floral scent permeated the small room. After a few deep breaths and slipping into the warm water, he did start to calm down. Once he thought about it, he felt a little silly. But it would be a long time before he let himself be tied up or blindfolded. He liked to have his senses free and unimpeded. He splashed the water around, his normal cheerfulness slowly returning. But he knew Ludwig would be feeling terrible. He had gone through so much to get Ludwig to tell him that fantasy. And took even longer to convince him that it was okay to go through with what he wanted. And he just had to go and ruin it by getting scared. Shamed, he wrapped his arms around himself in the water.

He stayed in the bath until it grew cold. He dried himself off, feeling a little better. Feliciano looked around for something to wear. The only thing was an old shirt of Ludwig's. It was comically huge on him, the hem ending near his knees. He rolled up the sleeves a couple of times so his hands were no longer covered. The bruises on his wrists had darkened now and were tender to the touch. But he ignored them, stepping out into the bedroom.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was a big bowl of gelato sat on the bedside table. Ludwig sat on the neatly made bed, staring at the floor. He stood when Feliciano came into the room.

"I apologize for what happened." He stood, rigid, with his arms behind his back. He looked like a soldier under intense inspection. Feliciano frowned. He didn't like Ludwig like that. It reminded him of unhappier days when the blond had been mean and cruel on purpose. "I understand if you want me to leave." When the other nation didn't say anything, he nodded curtly. He turned on his heel and strode towards to the door.

Only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Feliciano hugged him fiercely, face determined. "Ve! You can't leave! Not when I worked so hard to get you to be my ally!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ludwig sighed. "You showed up and declared we were allies. And I haven't been able to get rid you since."

Feliciano shrugged, still not letting go. "Well, that was a lot of hard work."

Ludwig turned around, manoeuvring both of them to the bed. He sat down, leaving Feliciano standing in front of him. The brunet grabbed his hands, holding them. He looked pure and innocent in the oversized white shirt. "I'm sorry I got so scared. I guess I don't like being handcuffed. And I know you like that stuff. Maybe you can use something else?" He smiled up at Ludwig.

The blond was bewildered. Feliciano was already planning on letting himself be tied up again? He cursed and admired the brunet's resilience. He turned away, wanting to wallow in his own misery. There were not enough apologies in the world to make up for what he did. The Italian nation pouted at him, leaning forward for a kiss. After a moment of hesitation, Ludwig responded. Feliciano laughed as he climbed into his lap, raining more and more kisses on Ludwig's face and neck. The shirt rode up a little, baring Feliciano's thighs and enticing curve of his backside. Ludwig flushed at Feliciano's shameless exposure of his body. He slid his now bare hands down to cup the brunet's bare ass, squeezing it gently.

Instantly, Feliciano flung his head back with a moan. His fear, his terror was forgotten now. How could he have ever mistaken Ludwig for a stranger? His familiar touch never failed to ignite a fire inside him. He grew hard, heat coiling deep in his belly. He threaded his hands through Ludwig's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. This was what sex and passion was all about: being able to touch his partner, to kiss them without abandon. Ludwig unbuttoned one button of the shirt at a time, baring more skin each time. Soon, he slipped the shirt off of Feliciano's shoulder. The brunet grinned, shifting around to straddle the blonds' lap. Heedless of his nudeness, he leaned up and coyly nuzzled well muscled skin. Ludwig gasped and reversed their position. He hovered over Feliciano's slight body.

"Ve, Ludwig, take off your clothes." He scrabbled at the bigger nation's chest, going for the buttons.

Ludwig sighed at his impatience, wanting to take things slow. But it was only fair that the other nation have his say in what was going on. With the brunet's help, he removed his shirt. With some awkward shifting, he managed to get his pants off too. The clothes landed in an undignified pile on the floor. He wrinkled his nose at the mess. But Feliciano wiggled against him, bringing their cocks together. Both of them gasped, heat and pleasure running up their spines. The brunet tried to buck against him, but Ludwig gripped his hips to still him. A strangled mewl echoed from Feliciano's throat, but the blond just tutted, "Patience."

But the younger nation had a dirty trick. He inhaled deeply, making his eyes big. "Ludwig. Germany. Please. I want you inside me." Ludwig froze for a second, before reaching out to grasp a bottle of oil. The brunet sighed in relief as one finger slid inside him. The burn faded quickly, and the German nation added another finger. Feliciano whined, "Hurry up! Please!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes at the display of eagerness, but he quickly stretched and prepared his lover. His fingers grazed against Feliciano's prostate, drawing a loud cry. He backed off, but could fell his target fluttering like a heartbeat in anticipation. He swiped at it again, rewarded with a sweet scream. Tears of pleasure glittered in the brunet's eyes. His arousal was evident, hard and leaking against his belly. Ludwig knew he was ready.

Feliciano protested when the fingers disappeared, leaving him cold and empty. But when he opened his eyes, Ludwig was covering his member in the slick oil. His burning blue eyes raked over the brunet's body, leaving heat in their tracks. The Italian nation spread his legs in invitation, his own amber eyes begging silently. Ludwig obliged, gripping thin hips to lean forward. The pressed the blunt head to the glistening pink entrance. With a grunt of exertion, he pressed forward into heat.

It was wonderful, being taken this way. He was stretched impossibly wide, filled to such an extent that it was near impossible to breath. He jerked his hips, asking for more. Ludwig moved inside him, slowly at first. That brilliant spot was brushed again, making him cry out. Feliciano whined and twisted, trying to get his ally to move faster, harder. This slow teasing was driving him mad. He lifted his hand to his hair, trying to yank on his curl. But Ludwig caught his wrists gently, pressing them above his head. He sobbed with desperation. "Please please please, move." Finally, the blond relented and canted his hips faster. Feliciano moved with him, calling out requests. Pleasure lapped at his spine, unfurling like one of Kiku's blooms. He clung to strong shoulders, mouth open wide. Then – oh god, finally – Ludwig wrapped his fingers around the curl. He yanked on it once, twice, three times. With a loud cry to the heavens above, Feliciano finally found release. It was warm and sticky on his stomach. Ludwig thrust inside him hard, grunting with his own orgasm.

The two stayed like that for a while. It was Ludwig who moved first, his cock sliding out with a wet noise. Feliciano wrinkled his nose at the feeling of fluids sliding down his legs, but made no move to clean it off. He climbed up the blonds' chest, snuggling down. Ludwig tried to resist it, wanting to sleep on his own side of the bed. But the smaller nation was already asleep. Even in sleep, he was hard to ignore. With a resigned sigh, he wrapped his arms around the slighter body. His eyes focused on the forgotten bowl of gelato. What a waste. But he couldn't bring himself to care too much.


End file.
